Razberblades and Romance Brittana and Pezberry
by seeyapals
Summary: - A Brittana and Pezberry Story-  Santana Lopez has been in love with one Brittany S Pierce all her life and would do anything for the darling blonde. What happens when she finds out Rachel likes her and she starts to develop feelings for her?
1. Dear Diary

**Chapter 1.**

It was just like any other morning in William McKinley High School; Brittany and Santana stood at their lockers which just so happened to be next to eachothers as they sipped on their morning latt s talking about Britt's very weird, vivid dream last night abouth how Lord Tubbington's was going to be the next president and there would be rainbows and ice cream every day. Santana chuckled fondly listening to Brittany's sweet, sweet voice as she went on to describe the houses made of Chocolate.

Rachel Berry walked past them, turning her head ever so slightly and looking at them with her books held tightly to her chest "Fuck off man hands!" Santana scowled at her "You are such a nosey hobbit" She shook her head and watched Rachel turn her head with a frown and walk over to Finn. Santana smiled like she'd just achieved something and turned to face Brittany when the bell rang "See you later Britt, I've got Spanish" She kissed Brittany on the cheek before walking to class. The lesson felt like it went on forever and she swore she fell asleep for at least 10 minutes. She was fluent in Spanish so she was kind of let off for not paying attention in class. When class finally ended Santana stood up and collided right into Rachel "Urgh watch where you're going short stack" She said in an aggrivated tone as she knelt down to pick her books off the floor.  
>"Sorry..." Rachel muttered and handed Santana her books - including her diary by mistake - before picking up her own.<br>"Thanks" She said dully as she took her books and Rachel's diary off Rachel. "Hobbits first" She smiled slyly and took joy in the displeasure on Rachel's face as she sighed and walked out of the classroom.

Later at Lunch Santana went back to her locker to empty all the books out of her bag and studied the front of Rachel's diary "Oh my god, no way" She chuckled and looked to each side to make sure no one was looking and stuffed the diary back into her bag making sure she read the whole contents of it later on. "Hi!" A familiar voice sang and Santana turned to see a happy looking Brittany skip towards her and hug her tightly.  
>"Hey Britt" Santana smiled and hugged her best friend back just as tightly and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "What do you want to do for lunch?" "Well they're serving tater tots in the cafeteria and I really want some.." Brittany twirled her hair and looked to the side.<br>Santana took Brittany's pinky by her own "Come on then you silly goose, we don't want to get there and see that Mercedes took them all!" The two cheerio's walked down the corridor and into the Cafeteria by the pinkies and got some tator tots. Evidently, while they waited Mercedes was in a heated argument with one the staff demanding she got twice as many tots than was given to her and Santana couldn't help but laugh "God the girl could eat for the country" She smirked as Mercedes heard and glared at her. San just shrugged, keeping a smirk in place and booty bumped her out of the way "Me and Britt's want some tots too" She said "And I really think you should be watching the amount of tots you take in" She eyed her and went with Brittany over to a table.  
>"You know...I'm going to need a makeout session after this" Santana whispered into the blonde's ear "You know how I need something warm underneath me" She smirked and kissed her neck for a few seconds before popping a tot into her mouth playfully.<p>

It didn't take long until they were in Brittany's room; Santana ontop of Brittany as they made out. Santana kissed down her best friend's neck while she stroked Santana's arm. "San..?" She asked quietly .  
>"Mmm?" She asked, she hated it when Brittany tried to hold a conversation when she was trying to get her lady loving on.<br>"You are sure this is okay aren't you?" She asked and stopped stroking her arm.  
>"What do you mean?" Santana looked up curiously.<br>"Well...It's just that Quinn said girls should only kiss guys and that if someone kisses someone else when they are already with someone then it's wrong" Brittany said sadly.  
>Santana sighed. Quinn always tried to screw things up for her "Pay no attention to her Britt, it's fine. You love me right? And I love you. That's all the matters" She smiled honestly.<br>"I do love you I really do San but because me and Artie are together...is it wrong?" She played with her best friends hair as her mind wondered off for a few seconds.  
>"No, of course it isn't! Besides, if you had to choose you'd pick me right?" She smirked and pressed their lips together.<br>"Yeah...yeah" Brittany said between kisses, not quite sure who she'd choose but that didn't worry Santana. Brittany was hers and she always would be. She always was, even from a young age. Her and Britt had always been close and when they used to play they would be boyfriend and girlfriend, her mom had the picture to prove it.

That night when Santana returned home she pulled Rachel's diary out of her bag and turned to the first entry. She knew it would probably be all about Glee club and Sectionals and Finn fucking Hudson but she still wanted to pry, who wouldn't? It came as quite a shock when the diary was nothing to do with any of those things. Well it was but not as much as it was about Santana.

Dear Diary,

Santana Lopez takes my breath away. It doesn't even matter that she treats me like gum stuck to her shoe - something that should be rid off immediately - because I'm truly mesmerised by her and I do not know why yet. Her voice sends chills down my spine and her smile is like heaven and the way she holds and kisses Brittany? It makes me so jealous. I hate seeing the gooey loved up eyes of Santana Lopez when she looks at Brittany because I know she'll never look at me like that, the way that I look at her. That kills me. I don't know why she hates me so much...why she treats me the way she does but...we used to be friends...all of us did - Me, Brittany, Santana and Quinn - and now they are the popular girls with the great looks and people falling at their feet and I'm a nobody. However, being a nobody has made me appreciate so much more and makes me strive to reach my goals. There's just one goal, one dream I'm scared to reach for diary and that is the love of one Santana Lopez.

- Rachel Berry


	2. Too Close

**So since I got a netbook for Christmas I'm able to continue with this story! Going so long without a laptop killed me haha. **  
><strong>Hope you enjoy! Please review and give any feedback :)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day Santana was sitting one of the stalls in the girls restroom, reading through more of Rachel's diary. After reading the diary entry last night she was kind of spooked to say the least but mostly, she was confused. How was it that this Broadway-worthy girl had developed feelings for someone who treated her worse than dirt? Santana didn't know and a part of her wanted to find out.<p>

The sound of the door opening and the voices of girls talking interrupted her thoughts and when she made out who the voices were, her breathing became heavy and she had to throw her hand over her mouth so that she wasn't heard. The two girls who walked into the bathroom were no other than Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hold on, let me check if anyone is in here" She heard Rachel say and when she saw a pair of shoes underneath her stall door, she quickly retracted her own, bringing them up to her chin and made sure to keep quiet. Rachel's head bowed to look under the door and then she went on to check the other stalls. Proving satisfied that they didn't have any company, they continued with their conversation.

"Look, Rachel. There is no way that this fantasy of yours is ever going to happen. You need to get over it girl." Mercedes audibly sighed, tired of hearing about Rachel Berry's so called problems.

"And you don't think I've tried?!" An exasperated Rachel cried, "Mercedes, I can't help but feel this insane attraction to her. The jealousy I feel when she holds Brittany is in-explainable and I'm tired of sitting back, gritting my teeth and watching."

"It just doesn't make sense. Why do you like Santana so much? She's been nothing but horrible to you. You should want to slap her, not kiss her"

"Because I admire her." Rachel said simply without further explanation.

"Fine but don't even try anything at Quinn's party, okay? Because I will personally slap you" Mercedes snapped. "Whatever feelings you have for her, you need to put them aside because you could hurt Brittany along with yourself. And for you the pain will both physical and emotional because I'm pretty sure Santana would beat the shit out of you if you tried anything."

"I don't care what you say Mercedes. The heart wants what the heart wants and I will make Santana Lopez fall for me." With that, the small Brunette diva stormed out of the bathroom and a reluctant Mercedes followed after.

Santana's sat frozen in the stall, not knowing what to think after the conversation she just overheard. Rachel Berry was actually going to try and sabotage her relationship with Brittany for her own personal satisfaction? Because she thinks she might have a slither of a chance? The girl didn't know whether to feel annoyed at the idea that someone wanted to break her and her sweetheart up or admire the small girl for the plan which is something she herself would do.

The bell for the start of first period sounded and Santana quickly threw the diary into her bag and nearly fell out of the stall as she forced her legs to walk her to Calculus.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think is going to happen at Quinn's party? Leave reviews! x<strong>


	3. All will be revealed

**Peaceagent15** - Sorry that I didn't make it very clear; my fault! Brittany and Santana are dating in secret but a number of people in New Directions have noticed. Rachel because she's practically Santana's stalker knows and has told Mercedes and Kurt and Quinn knows because she's the girls' best friends. Hope that clears it up!

**And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The sound of the clock echoed around the room and Santana impatiently tapped her pen on the desk as she stared at the clock above the teachers desk. Only a few minutes until the end of school and then she had to endure a whole hour of Rachel Berry going on about Sectionals or Finn Hudson. Yet she knew that what would really be on her mind was her and that intrigued her a little bit if she was being completely honest. Now she could look out for any sly looks headed her way and would know the exact reason why. It might even be a little fun to tease the small girl just for the fun of it. As well as a lesson that she shouldn't even try to mess with her.<p>

The ring of the bell made Santana rush to her feet, flinging her bag over her shoulder and throwing the pen at the nerd in front of her who she had borrowed it off. Grabbing her books in her hands the girl sped out of the room and threw the books into her locker before stepping into her safe haven. There was no way she'd let anyone know how much she loved Glee Club though. Yeah, she had told them it was the best part of her day but she didn't let them know it was the only place she felt safe, accepted. The biggest bitch in McKinley doesn't feel safe? Of course not. There's always someone waiting to make you fall. And she would know, she'd been waiting for that moment with Quinn too so she could snatch Head Cheerleader from her.

As always, Brittany was sitting in the chair besides Artie and this never failed to aggravate the hot headed cheerio. Why didn't she just dump his ass already? It wasn't like he deserved her and like hell he loved her as much as Santana did. Resorting to the back row where she could burn holes into Artie's head with her eyes, Santana sat down on one of the uncomfortable red chairs and look in disgust at Finn and Rachel sucking each others faces off.

"You know, some of us would like to keep our lunch down" Santana remarked at the couple who broke apart immediately. A glare from Finn was nothing and made the girl let out a slight chuckle but what Rachel did next was the most surprising.

"Lunch? I'm pretty sure the only thing you ate today, Santana, was Brittany." The words that came from the small brunettes mouth shocked everyone in the room. Mainly just because they came from her and it was so un-Rachel Berry like that it stunned every member of the club for a few minutes.

Soon the silence became increasingly awkward and Santana let out a soft chuckle, standing up and descended the steps until she was right in front of Rachel. "Excuse me?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised, determined to keep her dirty little secret well hidden.

"Did I stutter?" The other girl stood taller, not backing down from the fight and further increasing the tension in the room.

"Oh Berry... you don't know what you're talking about and I have absolutely no problem with going _all _lima heights on your skinny little ass"

Rachel didn't answer cheerio whose face was getting redder by the second. Instead, she turned round to face a guilty looking Brittany and a confused looking Artie. "You're girlfriend is cheating on you Artie!" Rachel said simply with a genuine sympathetic look in her eyes but who knew if she really was sorry considering she was such an actress.

Looking to his girlfriend, Artie almost whispered, "Are you cheating on me with Santana?" The pain in his voice was evident and it was a feeling that was felt by everyone in the room. So much so that Quinn spoke up. "This is ridiculous! Rachel sit down. This isn't any of your business so why don't you just stay out of it for once?" Her efforts were ignored though as Brittany let out an audible say and simply nodded to Artie's question.

"So who's it going to be?" Artie asked, still holding the blonde girls hand, "Me or Santana?" With every of themselves, each wished that they would be the one who the darling blonde chose. The little ray of sunshine that graced you with her presence on a bad day. And when she finally when to speak, Brittany felt the weight of a thousand tons weigh heavily on her shoulders.

"Artie.." She said in a quiet voice and looked to the boy beside her with a reassuring smile.

That was it. That was what made Santana explode and she didn't care who she hurt. Not anymore, not ever again.

"Are you fucking _kidding me?_" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs "Artie?! But you said that you would always choose me!" It was too late, the tears had already began to roll down her flushed cheeks and she didn't even try to stop them. "Do you know what? Don't even talk to me anymore. Don't so much as look at me!"

She could have done worse, she wanted to do worse but the fact was that Santana Lopez loved Brittany too much to really hurt her. Storming out of the room and right past late-as-ever Will Schuester, Santana ran into the girls empty bathroom and cried, clinging onto the basin for dear life.

The door creaking open made her jump and as she turned slightly to see Rachel Berry close the door quietly behind her, Santana felt anger bubble up to the surface once more and she whipped fully around and slapped her right across the face. **"This is all your fault! If you hadn't stuck your big nose in my business then it would be okay!"** She screamed and watched the girl as she held her reddening cheek from the slap. **"Just fuck off Berry, before I do some real fucking damage."** Santana scowled and turned to face the mirror, wiping away the mascara that had ran down her cheeks. The anger started slowly leaving but she didn't feel sorry at all for slapping Rachel. She had what was coming to her.

Rachel watched as Santana reached her shaking hand back up to her eyelashes and softly took the brush from her hand. Santana was too weak to even fight back any more, she was just exhausted and already emotionally drained and so she turned to the girl once again and let her put her mascara back on for her.

"Santana, I just came to tell you I was sorry" Rachel said as she moved onto the other eye, somehow keeping eye contact with the other girl at all times. "I didn't mean to make you upset"

"Bullshit" Santana scoffed and snatched the mascara from her, and putting it in her makeup bag. "Absolute bullshit. What were you trying to do then, hm?" She asked half-heartedly.

As she turned around to face her again questioningly, Santana was once again taken by surprise as small hands cupped her face and soft lips met her own. Maybe she could get used to Rachel Berry and her surprises.


End file.
